indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Raiders of the Lost Ark (Read-Along Adventure)
The Raiders of the Lost Ark Read-Along Adventure was the first of Buena Vista Records' trilogy of Read-Along Adventures which adapted the first three ''Indiana Jones'' movies for the book-and-record format. The adaptation of Raiders of the Lost Ark was released in 1981. Plot summary Differences from the film *Several characters are absent from the abridged prologue including Barranca, Forrestal, Jock Lindsey, Reggie, Satipo, and the Peruvian porters. *Indiana Jones travels to the Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors alone to claim the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol . *Indy's subsequent escape from the Hovitos after losing the idol to René Emile Belloq is not included with the story moving on to Jones's meeting with the unnamed Eaton and Musgrove. *Brody's presence in the lecture hall is not mentioned in the narrative though he still appears in the accompanying illustration. *The scene aboard the Pan Am Clipper with the appearance of the trenchcoated spy is omitted. *The drink contest with Regan and the conversation about Abner Ravenwood, referred to simply as "a fellow archeologist", at The Raven are left out. In addition, an unnamed Nazi officer, filling the same role as Arnold Ernst Toht, and his four henchmen enter the bar while Indy is still inside. Furthermore, the Giant Sherpa enters with the others rather than catching Jones by surprise during the fight. *The Nazi doesn't get his hand burned as he doesn't touch the Headpiece to the Staff of Ra with the medallion not be duplicated as the film. *The last henchman to be defeated, the Mean Mongolian in the film, is simply knocked out with a torch by Marion Ravenwood insted of the fatal headshot from behind. *The unidentified German Agent and the Second German Agent are also described as Nazi officers instead of Gestapo agents. Like in much adaptations, the is no third man. *The Capuchin monkey and her handler don't appear, nor does the scene at Imam's house. *During the fight in the Cairo marketplace, two Arab swordsmen force Marion into a basket unlike the film where she hides inside one voluntarily. *Both Herman Dietrich and Gobler are absent. *Much of Indy's infiltration into the Nazi camp and landing strip is omitted. Even Marion isn't revealed to have survived until Indy is sealed inside the Well of the Souls. Thus Marion's explanation for her survival happens there instead. *Indy's fight against the German Mechanic is not specifically mentioned, but the adaptation refers to Indy having fought against the crew of the Flying Wing before it was blown up. *The Desert Chase is reduced to Jones simply kicking out the truck driver and shaking off the soldiers in the back. *Simon Katanga's crew, including the Messenger Pirate, is absent. *Indy specifically clings to the Wurrfler's railing while it heads for Geheimhaven, a plot point which was left out in the film. *Indy gives his warning to Marion about not opening her eyes before Belloq opens the Ark of the Covenant. *When the Ark is opened, lightning bolts shoot out and destroy Belloq and the Nazis. Although Toht isn't specifically mentioned as being present, he is seen in the illustrations. *Indy discusses the fate of the Ark with a lone government official without Brody present or Marion being mentioned. Appearances Characters *Arnold Ernst Toht *Abner Ravenwood *Eaton *Giant Sherpa *Indiana Jones *Marcus Brody *Marion Ravenwood *Musgrove *René Emile Belloq *Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir *Simon Katanga *Warehouseman Artifacts *Ark of the Covenant *Chachapoyan Fertility Idol *Headpiece to the Staff of Ra Locations *Egypt **Cairo ***Docks ***Marketplace **Tanis ***Map Room ***Well of the Souls ***Nazi camp and landing strip *Nepal **Patan ***''The Raven'' *South America **Peru ***Temple of the Chachapoyan Warriors *United States of America **Connecticut ***Marshall College **Nevada ***Hangar 51 *''Geheimhaven'' **Tabernacle Vehicles and vessels *Flying Wing *Mercedes-Benz LG3000 *''Bantu Wind'' *''Wurrfler'' Miscellanea *Horse External links * Category:Film novelizations